Decoded images can be distorted due to algorithm used when encoding and/or decoding the image. For example, in conventional image encoding/decoding color artifacts or distortions can exist in a decoded image due to errors associated with decoder clipping, an encoder interpolation filter (e.g., blocking) and/or encoder gamma correction.